gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucius Dragen
Lucius Dragen 'is a major character in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the first, second and third seasons. Lucius is the eldest son of Garth Dragen and Alise Dragen of Helgen, brother of Erik, Dominic and Mira Dragen. He is married to Larinna Harrigon and is the father of two children, his son and heir Warron, and a newborn daughter Melina. He is the former Lord of Helgen and head of House Dragen. He has been exiled to Braavos. Lucius is extremely intelligent, a trait which he inherited from his father, but Lucius is also violent, psychotic, cruel and sadistic. He has a knack for human psychology and uses that to his advantage, which is mostly a disadvantage for others. However, Maester Vahaelor mentioned to Larinna that Lucius wasn't always the monster he is today. In his youth, Lucius witnessed something so horrid and traumatizing that it changed his life for good. What that moment was, only Lucius knows. According to popular belief, Lucius is the reincarnated Vyrio Ahai or the Red Dragon. Biography Background ] Lucius Dragen is Lord Garth Dragen's eldest son and the former lord of House Dragen. He grew up in Helgen alongside is twin sister, Mira Dragen. As the eldest of four children, Lucius was arrogant and often enjoyed bullying his younger brothers. He keeps a pack of wolves. Lucius' full backstory can be read in "Waking the Demon". Season 1 Lucius and his father are seen in Winterfell. Garth warns Lord Eddard about the Lannisters and their puppets, House Baratheon of King's Landing. Ned reminds Lord Garth that he should keep a closer eye on Lucius as he has changed significantly since the monstrous events that occurred 17 years ago. Lucius is present when House Dragen swears its fealty to Robb Stark, although Lucius claims that it is all just nonsense. When Garth leaves Helgen to join Robb he leaves Lucius to act as Lord of Helgen Season 2 Lucius, now acting Lord of Helgen takes matters in his own hands and begins torturing many Lannister soldiers. Lucius is rarely seen in this season. Season 3 Garth sends Lucius a letter stating that Duncan Catell, castellan of Helgen receives higher rule over Helgen as he doesn't trust Lucius yet. This angers Lucius but he does what his father commands, nonetheless. Season 4 ]]Garth returns from the aftermath of the Red Wedding, wounded. He gives Lucius free reign to do as he pleases to the Bolton prisoners newly arrived in Helgen. House Mollen, vassals to House Dragen begin to question Lord Garth's rule. They join up with House Lannister and begin rebelling against their liege. Lucius marches with a hundred men onto Riften's gates and begin burning the village to the ground, as well as killing several members of the Mollen household. Lord Mollen and his son, Edgar are killed by Lucius. Rylen Mollen is captured and Rolan escapes. Lucius was responsible for the Sack of RiftenSack of Riften, or the Massacre at Riften. He takes pride in his monstrous actions and boasts about all the people he murdered. Therefore, he was called: "The Butcher of Riften"."Oathkeeper" Season 5 Lucius becomes Lord of Helgen after his father, Lord Garth is mercilessly killed by the Boltons."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" Enraged by the death of his father, Lucius tracks down one of Garth's killers, named; Barden Frey, a notorious rapist. Lucius manages to enter Barden's keep, as he acts as a Septon spreading the word of the Gods. Lucius then drugs Barden with a poison. He commands Barden to cut off large bits of his face with a glass shard and feed it to his dogs. He also commands him to hang himself multiple times. Barden Frey is left crippled and horribly disfigured."The Gift" After Garth's death, Lucius takes up the responsibility of leading House Dragen, much to his family's dismay. This leads to his sister, Mira, leaving Helgen in fear of Lucius. Lucius eventually married Larinna Harrigon."Hardhome" In the first weeks of their marriage Lucius repeatedly tormented her. Lucius tried to keep Larinna in total isolation to manipulate her. However, Lucius' plan to brainwash Larinna ultimately failed, as he utterly underestimated her strong will; Larinna refused to have her own personality sublimated, and so, Lucius and Larinna hold an uncomfortable, but remarkably stable relationship. However, during one of Lucius' violent outbursts, Larinna tried to defend herself and left a deep scar on his eye. Lucius still holds a hateful relationship with Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos, and her brother, Ser Rickard. Sometime after his marriage, Lucius was visited by the infamous vigilante known as The Raven, who attempted to assassinate him. She had somehow gotten word of all his monstrous acts and, even though those he killed had wronged him, Sarina felt Lucius had gone too far. Lucius incorrectly believed that she was sent by the remains of House Mollen or possibly an assassin of House Bolton. Though Lucius survived the assassination attempt, after suffering a cut from one of Sarina's daggers (which was coated in the Tears of Lys) he was left ill for a few days. This would spark a lasting vendetta between Lucius and Sarina, and from then on, Lucius would refer to her as "that bastard bitch". Some time later, Larinna gave birth to Lucius' first born son and heir Warron. It was made apparent that the only person Lucius felt any real affection and love for is his son. Lucius eventually made a deal with Ramsay Bolton, Roose Bolton's legitimized bastard son. If Ramsay kills Lucius's uncle, Ethan Snow then Ramsay would receive Ethan's wife, Arrena Storm in return. Ramsay agrees to Lucius' terms and kills Ethan Snow shortly after the Battle for Winterfell. Season 6 Shortly after Lord Jorthos Harrigon's death, Lucius begins imprisoning Arrena Storm. Larinna tries to stop Lucius but he ignores her. This causes more bad blood with House Harrigon. After the Battle of Winterfell, Ethan Snow is discovered by a traveler. He brings him back to Helgen where he is treated by Maester Vahaelor. Unfortunately, Ethan could not be saved because his injuries were too great. His body stays in the Maester's room. This tragic event in the history of House Dragen gives Lucius more terrifying new opportunities. After Ethan's resurrection, the two engage in a duel, where Lucius is believed to have died. After Lucius' supposed death, Ethan releases Arrena and Larinna. However, Lucius awakens after his fatal injury and manages to flee from Helgen, killing several people and wounding Maester Vahaelor. Lucius kills a Braavosi nobleman, Thorodos Oderah, steals his identity and sets sail for Braavos. Life on the run Lucius performed a number of self modifications to make himself unrecognizable, including the removal of his eye patch and placing a fake eye. Because Lucius is fluent in High Valyrian, he was able to adopt the Braavosi lifestyle very quickly and was able to fool many noblemen into thinking that he was Thorodos Oderah. Ethan, after finding out about Lucius' escape, sends several assassins to Essos to try and find Lucius and to bring him to justice. Lucius, now gone from Braavos, has found a new challenge: His own morality. Lucius begins to question his actions and can no longer take the constant fleeing anymore. Lucius makes a daring decision to take a voyage to the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai and to, as he states, "disappear into the shadows, never to return again." Lucius is last seen near the gates of Asshai and he eventually disappears into the mist. Lucius is never heard from again and thus, his story in the show permanently ends. Victims Lucius's confirmed number of victims is 25. By the time Lucius was banished, only 17 victims were known. Lucius also tried to murder several other people but failed for unknown reasons. These are just confirmed victims, Lucius was believed to have killed approximately 10 more people. Modus operandi Lucius' MO was unique compared to other serial killers or psychopaths because he was known to kill based on retribution, discourtesy and poetic justice along with necessity. Retribution Most of Lucius' murders were carried out for revenge and retribution. This characteristic of his MO started early on, his first murder (Garvy) was based upon revenge for his father throwing sexual remarks at him. The most relevant series of murders based on revenge was when he murdered all the members of the group of men that killed his father Garth. He was seen neglectfully torturing Barden Frey for retribution for raping a tavern girl he previously met and for Garth's murder. He also murdered Olivar Errol for disgracing his sister Mira. Discourtesy Lucius was most widely known to kill because of discourtesy and rudeness. This is first discovered when he beheaded Kegan after he insulted his mother. Lucius told Larinna that discourtesy was "unspeakably ugly" to him. This was seen again after he drove Duncas to suicide after he offended him. Poetic Justice Lucius' signature style was poetic justice, placing his victim's bodies in positions that imitated the positions of figures in historical documents. His most referenced poetic justice style murder was with his fourteenth victim, who was laced to a pegboard in the position of a butterfly or a dragon, showcasing King Aegon the Unworthy's personality. Personality Lucius is calm, calculating, sadistic and psychotic. Not feeling any remorse for human life. He is fond of playing with his victims and twisting their minds. Lucius became even more evil after the death of his father. Vahaelor describes him as a "pure psychopath". Lucius is an incredible swordsman. He is fast, quick, and ruthless. Lucius was personally asked by Robert Baratheon to join the Kingsguard but refused because he thought it was "boring". He wields two swords he calls: "Torture and Suffering" Lucius is tall, muscled and deceptively strong. Despite his savage nature, he is highly intelligent. Able to memorise almost everything. Lucius is fluent in High Valyrian, Low Valyrian, Dothraki, Old Tongue, and of course, the Common Tongue. He is also a confirmed cannibal. Lucius is also able to enter a person's psyche and to unveil their true personality. Because Lucius knows a bit too much about the human mind, he can use it to manipulate and to mentally torture them. In the most sadistic way possible. Quotes Spoken by Lucius Spoken about Lucius Appearances * Waking the Demon Image gallery Lucius promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 4 Luciusred.jpg Butcher.jpg|Lucius in Season 5 Lucius6.jpg Family tree Behind the scenes Lucius is the main protagonist in SharkyBytesz' short story: "Waking the Demon" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lucius Dragen is Garth Dragen's son. He is handsome, tall and muscled, with a look to him that suggests that later in life he will become stronger. Lucius is a sadistic psychopath, serial killer, and rumored cannibal. He is cruel, savage and has a calm and manipulative personality. He is 4 years older than Robb and often looks down on him because of his young age. He does not fit any known psychological profile, though Maester Vahaelor classifies him as a "pure sociopath". However, unlike subjects with sociopathy, Lucius does not exhibit pleasure from killing, which would have resulted in an accelerated heart-rate. This was shown when Lucius viciously attacked a cleaner, and his heart-rate was noted to have never exceeded 85 beats per minute. Lucius simply described himself as being evil, stating that psychiatry is "puerile", and wrong to categorize different kinds of evil as different behavioral conditions. Lucius then supported this by stating that the inconsistencies in his behavior were traits of pure evil, and that he did not possess a behavioral abnormality. In the books, Lucius' eyes are typical Dragen maroon but also reflect light in "pinpoints of red." He has small, white teeth and pitch black, slicked-back hair with a widow's peak. Lucius also appears in Sansa's POV storyline in the sixth book, The Winds of Winter, where Lucius tries to lure Sansa to Helgen to manipulate her. He fails to do so, because of his eventual banishment from Helgen. In the books, Lucius' whereabouts after his banishment are ultimately unknown and his voyage into the Shadow Lands are simply theories. References Category:Nobles Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Dragen Category:Characters from the North Category:Male Category:Status: Uncertain Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Waking the Demon Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Alive